The Way Things Are
by silverspeech
Summary: Things were never easy, but where foxes and wolves battle daily for their lives, Sasuke and Naruto have to find a middle ground, where they might find happiness or loss everything... because that's just the way things are.


**A/N:Okay so this is the first story I've written for the series, this first chapter is KakaIru and the second one will be too (there's a reason I promise, just gotta set the scene, besides I think it's cute.) But the main pair will definitely be SasuNaru. So on with the story. (And if you find any errors please tell me.)  
**

Chapter 1: The Walk to Golgotha

The night cast a heavy shadow over the village, aided by the almost nonexistent half-moon and the surprising absence of the stars that usually twinkled brightly against the darkened sky.

All of these things provided the perfect shelter for the creature that stealthily crept through the foreign village; he knew the path by heart now and was eager to reach his destination.

But he had to be patient. His tail twitched nervously as his ears perked up straining to heat any suspicious sounds. There were none; satisfied he continues scurrying quickly from one shadow to the next, and then slipped into an alleyway.

He faced the brick wall, the final obstacle, and crouching forward completed the transformation. He felt the familiar pull that followed that sang throughout his body, his canine teeth elongated, claws extended and the muscles in his arms and legs grew with barely contained power. His silver fur shone beautifully yet inspired a hauntingly sharp fear in most that had the privilege of even glimpsing him in this form.

Leaning on his powerful legs, he pushed off them leaping forward and made ran up the wall passing by several window until he reached the top one. Imbedding his claw in the wooden ledge, he used his other paw to craftily open the window and slipped onto the ledge.

Landing silently on his feet he felt the same tingling in his body, the transformation casting shadows in the small stream of moonlight coming in through the window.

Now in his more human form, he landed softly and made his way soundlessly across the lush carpet. Instinctively he looked around waiting for anything that might be lurking in the corner waiting to strike, a lifetime of war had taught him that, and now, behind enemy lines, was not the time to be letting his guard down.

But nothing seemed to be amiss, and he continued his journey across the room unhindered to the bed, his awaited destination-or rather the person already sleeping peacefully inside it was.

Unaware of his late night intruder, the man laid undisturbed, slumbering in his bed.

Carefully Kakashi peeled back the covers to reveal a tanned bronwed-haired man, his confirmed target, and his blood rushed with the excitement of a successful mission and now that he was here he- slipped.

Well slipped under the covers next to the other man to be exact. The brown-haired man frowned in his sleep but instinctively curled closer to his new found source of warmth. Blearily eyes opened to reveal their warm brown color and the man mumbled sleepily, "Kakashi?"

Playfully nuzzling the other he responded with a muffled, "Mmm…who else Iruka-chan?"

It was their customary greeting, although the added 'chan' always served to irritate the other man to no end. Sleepily he attempted to push away the other man to no avail. "Maa…not tonight, Kakashi-kun, I had a long day."

They both new that in the end Kakashi would have his way but, like always, Iruka would not make it easy for him.

It was because they were distracted they did not notice other figures slipping into the room; each one as equally stealthy and powerful as Kakashi.

One moment Iruka was chuckling and playfully pushing Kakashi away and the next he and Kakashi were being roughly torn from the bed.

When his vision cleared Iruka realized that it had been Kakashi who had moved them so forcefully from the bed. And it was Kakashi who was now positioned in front of him, shielding him from view.

His body was seemingly relaxed but it was obvious that he was positioned to spring into action at any moment. His mask was not lowered and in fact he had not transformed into his wolf form but his hitai-ate had been pulled up to reveal the blood-red eye spinning sinisterly.

The atmosphere was tense, no one moved, and Iruka took the opportunity to peek over Kakashi's shoulder and survey the situation. As soon as he did he felt his heart plummet. There were six in total, strong, if the blue and black markings on their masks were any indication. Those markings were only reserved the most elite of all of the village's warriors, who were used solely for the protection of the village and the king - ANBU.

He could see the Cat, the Sloth, the Panda, the Tiger, the Turtle, and the Hawk-the entire unit. He didn't doubt Kakashi's abilities, after all Kakashi himself had once been in a unit such as theirs, and wasn't considered one of the most powerful of his own village?

But the ANBU were still a force to be reckoned with, and he and Kakashi were certainly outnumbered - Kakashi could only do so much, and as confident, or at least hopeful, as he was about Kakashi at least being able to make it out alive, he wasn't so sure about himself.

Suddenly the Cat, who was flanking the back, stepped forward menacingly, causing everyone, Kakashi included, to tense, and began yelling at Iruka.

"How dare you! You treacherous bastard! You were so good, everything you've done for us-and-and all along you were really cozying up to this-this _wolf_!" She spat the word as though it was the lowest of all insults.

"But I'm not worried; I'll kill you and your _wolf_ here and now and end the threat to our village." She continued to march forward, her eyes flashing with anger and ill intent, now drawing her weapon and causing everyone else, Iruka excluded, to do the same.

Iruka started to panic, things were escalating too quickly, and he needed a way to find a way to diffuse the situation immediately!

Luckily for him the Hawk had the same intentions.

Before she could make it all the way across the room he reached out his arm stopping her suddenly. She turned to him purple eyes glowing brighter than ever, she wanted blood, but she was obliged by training and code to obey her captain.

"Unfortunately we do not uphold our duties to your whimsical notions of revenge." The voice was cold and amber eyes glittered, challenging the cat.

"The wolf can be disposed of accordingly, but Iruka-san has always been a respected member of this village, he has done a lot for us, therefore we will give him the dignified death he deserves."

This was not the right thing to say. Almost instantly Kakashi sprung into action; battling it out with the Cat and the Tiger, while the Hawk, flanked by the Turtle, the Sloth, and the Panda, simply stood guard.

Iruka needed to think, think, _think_! Kakashi easily flung the Cat away and as she slammed into the wall he was already using his kunai to block the ones flung at him by the Tiger, when Iruka finally remembered it. And how could he have been so _stupid_!

Fumbling inside his shirt he pulled at the pendant and looking up saw that while Kakashi was successfully holding off the Cat and the Tiger, the Hawk cool as could be, was already in the motions of bringing down his overly large sword to slice through him; and Kakashi distracted, wouldn't be able to block in time.

Iruka felt an insane tug in his chest, sharp and precise, and without really thinking he made the motions and 'popped' in front of Kakashi, causing the sword and them to become covered in a cloud of white smoke that it so cleanly cut on it's way to Iruka.

Moments passed as the smoked dispersed revealing to the other occupants the final scene.

Iruka hesitated before he opened his eyes, turning his head from where he'd turned it to avoid a direct blow to face his opponent. The Hawks word, more that half his weight and size was stopped, merely a fraction of a centimeter from marring the leaf styled fox symbol engraved into the blue stone Iruka had held out in front of him like a shield, hoping the other would stop when he saw it.

Neither of them moved until the smoke cleared, and now in view of the others, Iruka heard a strangled gasp from the cat, and the next instant he was being dragged by Kakashi out of range of the sword so that he was settled against his chest.

From the stiffness of his posture, the pressure of his arms around his waist, and the tightness of his grasping fingers, Iruka understood that Kakashi was less than pleased at his actions, Kakashi would probably rather that he were sliced in half than Iruka even risking the possibility, but Iruka was just relieved that the situation was now under hand.

He knew that the ANBU team had not been expecting this turn of events, now that they had seen the stone they could not lay harm on him, at least not yet, under penalty of death.

Kakashi didn't understand why the ANBU had suddenly stopped attacking, nor why they had suddenly become so tense, but he was clever enough to realize it was because of the strange stone that hung around Iruka's neck, he now realized that he didn't know what it stood for or why Iruka had it, just that he'd had it for so long, and eventually Kakashi had thought nothing of it.

He was even more surprised when the Hawk, while lowering his sword, knelt deeply before apologizing, "Forgive me Umino-san, I wasn't aware that you were so supremely held in the village of the fox, nor under Hokage-sama himself."

Not that he was complaining but this was getting ridiculous, the ANBU were_apologizing _and allowing a _wolf_ so highly recognized and detested among them to stay with the 'traitorous' fox that had harbored him in his own home, under their very noses.

The Cat hissed angrily stepping back from them as though burned, and he saw the others too were reluctantly standing down and following their leader bowed before them.

But the cat refused to give in, "Taka-san! We could-!"

"No." The Hawk's words were final, his low ramble easily and coldly cutting through the cat's angry speech. "We have a duty to this village, and now a duty to Iruka-san to make sure that he is fairly treated until the final judgment has been given."

"You are aware now Iruka-san that we must present you before Hokage-sama so that he might decide what to do with you now."

"Of-of course."

"Then you must also know that while we are obligated to treat you with care we have no such obligation to the wolf demon, in fact given his nature and reputation we are obligated to otherwise dispose of him for the safety of the current and future citizens of this village."

As soon as he'd spoken the others rose again, like puppets, rising as one to the tune of their master, and their intent was very clear. The Cat's eyes shone with a sadistic pleasure and he knew she was probably imagining what would happen next.

Iruka felt the same insane tug in his chest and the only thing that prevented him from lunging at them in his desperation was the immobility of Kakashi's arms around his waist.

"You can't!"

At the tilt of the Hawk's head the others seemed to stop, tensed, as though visibly held back by the invisible string.

"Please enlighten us Umino-san." His voice was gentler, the low rumble curious as it was mocking.

"Kakashi and I are bonded, killing him would kill me."

There was silence as the Hawk turned golden eyes to observe the pair and Iruka felt that his life now hung on the whim of a deranged hawk and the unit he commanded.

The cat moved to speak again and this time Iruka wanted to rip her apart.

"On the contrary Umino-_san_, lots of strong demons like you have lived successfully once the bond is forcefully broken."

The ANBU seemed to contemplate this and Iruka tried once again to plead for their mercy.

"But it isn't a guarantee, lots of demons stronger than me have also died because of a broken bond, if you take that chance and I don't survive it'll be your heads on the line by law."

This time the Hawk stood, his presence menacing as his shadow cast over them and Iruka couldn't help but think that in maybe some strange way that was his answer.

But instead of taking the Cat's advice, the hawk considered Iruka's words…and his not so subtle threat.

"He is right by law we are bound, we shall let Hokage-sama decide what to do with them now."

For the first time, since he'd realized they were there, Iruka allowed himself to relax and even felt Kakashi relax as well even if it was only slightly.

"If you would so kindly let go of him now we will be able to escort you to Hokage-sama Iruka-san." Both Iruka and Kakashi hesitated then pulled away from each other so that only their hands were connected.

But the Hawk and his subordinated kept pointed gazes on their clasped hand and the Hawk opened his mouth to speak, but the Sloth who had been standing a ways away not spoke up, his voice low and lazy but sharp with a subtle authority that seemed to radiate intelligence.

"We should hurry and complete our mission as it was assigned to us Taka-san, they will not be able to escape from us, no matter if their hands are adjoined, and if they should do so I will take responsibility."

The Hawk watched the Sloth curiously out of the corner of his eye, "Bushou-san…"

"We should hurry." The Sloth's lazy intonation somehow managed to stress the urgency of the situation.

"Very well it seems you will be allowed your small comforts, let's head out then."

But the Cat wouldn't be placated so easily, "But their-!"

Surprisingly it wasn't the Hawk or the Sloth who silenced her.

"That's enough Neko-san." The Tiger interrupted her passionate objection.

"But Tora-san-!"

"Enough you will stop your foolishness; we have a mission to complete. Please let us leave now Taka-san."

And before they knew it they were surrounded by ANBU guards on all sides and being escorted through the village to the Hokage Tower.

The journey to the Hokage Tower was quiet and tense and it was only the pressure of Kakashi's hand in his that kept him from bolting. The village was too quiet the darkness of night cloaking any signs of life that were usually seen during the day.

Iruka wondered if maybe it was a sign of what he should expect.

When they stepped into the Hokage Tower they made the long walk up the winding stairs until they arrived at the guarded thick oak doors. Iruka realized he recognized the guards, even with their masks, and they intern recognized him.

The Frog stepped forward to greet him, "Iruka-san how are you?"

"Kaeru-san." The Dog spoke his voice sharp and almost reprimanding, he too was a friend of Iruka's.

The Frog then seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"What's going on-?" He paused when he noticed Iruka's hand resting comfortably in Kakashi's, Kakashi who was a _wolf_. Iruka tensed at the way the Frog's eyes seemed to glaze over blankly but he refused to let go of Kakashi's hand.

"We request to see Hokage-sama immediately the matter is urgent."

"Very well, please wait inside and he will see you momentarily." And the two ANBU guards closest to the double doors stepped aside opening the door and allowing them entrance inside.

The Hokage's Hall was wide, with a tall arched ceiling, it was bathed in darkness and lighted by the moonlight, and several guards lined the walls appearing as shadows for every few feet.

The guards stopped about three-fourths into the hall and Iruka and Kakashi were forced to stop with them, several feet from a throne.

Suddenly the brick wall to the right of the throne began to shift and Kakashi watched as they parted and a tall regal looking blonde fox dressed in long white flowing robes, it was a clever tick Kakashi realized and he wondered of the wall parted only form the inside or if perhaps it simply responded to the one man.

The man watched the group intently black eyes sharp as they assessed the situation, they didn't miss their clasped hands, But Kakashi was surprised that they didn't linger long. The Hokage sat down on the throne the other chair beside him empty and Kakashi recognized it was for his better half, who at the moment was absent.

The ANBU guards that surrounded them bowed as soon as their Hokage had entered and remained that way even as he sat down.

"You may stand down." And in an instant the ANBU had removed themselves from their side and left the tower, no doubt to continue their vigilant watch on the city.

"Now Iruka, tell me what exactly is going on."

"Hokage-sama-" Iruka began but was cut off by the older man's deep baritone.

"Maa, Iruka-kun didn't I say you didn't have to be so formal with me."

The comment seemed strange to Kakashi, who wasn't sure he liked their familiarity, and yet couldn't shake off the feeling that he should also know this man.

"O-Of course, Minato-sensei."

And suddenly Kakashi recognized him too. _How could he have forgotten him?_

"Now explain to me what is going on Iruka-kun, and why is Kakashi-san here?"

But Iruka didn't even know where to begin.

"Sensei…Kakashi-san and I-we-I…we're bonded now."

Kakashi gave the man credit; they could hardly make out his surprise if it hadn't been for the slight shifting of his eyes as he looked back and forth between Iruka and himself, and the way his eyebrows furrowed in the slightest.

Minato didn't say anything for a long while, not being prone to action and impulsiveness like his soldiers, but he seemed to have trouble even accepting the idea.

"I…see." And Kakashi wondered if he really could.

**Endnote**:

All the names of the ANBU were based on the animal on their mask (because the masks would be useless in hiding their identities if they used their real names, and because it's what I imagine they would do in the series). Also although I don't mean to offend anyone the title of the chapter refers to Golgotha the place where Christ was crucified. (I thought it was relevant because both Iruka and Kakashi are walking with the guards to the tower were they will most likely be persecuted for their offense. (If you haven't realized it yet wolves and foxes don't mix) and yes I realize that the theme is overdone but I couldn't help it this is just my take on it. Oh and if you don't know already I obviously don't own the series.


End file.
